dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Organized Crime
| Last = | HistoryText = Gotham Underground * Unified Crime Family ** Black Mask - During the events of Batman: War Games, Black Mask gains control over all gangs in Gotham City. He works with The Society to kill Batman. He is eventually killed by Catwoman and a power vacuum leads to a series of gang wars. Recently a new Black Mask has returned in an effort to reunify the Gotham gangs, untill he was discovered to be Jeremiah Arkham, and locked away in his own Asylum. ** White Shark - Warren "The Great White Shark" White becomes the successor to Black Mask's crime empire, successfully running all crime in Gotham from Arkham Asylum. During Intergang's bid for power, Great White is beaten and hidden behind a door in Blackgate prison in order to keep him out of the way. After freeing Arkham's inmates, the new Black Mask takes control over Warren and his men, until he was discovered to be Jeremiah Arkham and locked away back at Arkham, leaving Warren back in control of his forces again. * Crime Families ** Falcone Crime Family (Italian) - Run by Carmine "The Roman" Falcone, who maintained a stranglehold over all of Gotham City's crime before the rise of 'masks.' He is murdered by Two-Face and his daughter, Sofia Gigante takes control, however upon her death and the murder of many other family members, the family loses it's grasp over the city, but over an extensive period of absense, the family returns to reclaim it's former power over the city in the form of it's remaining member, Mario Falcone. ** Galante Crime Family (Italian) - Control the East side of Gotham. Taken over by Tobias Whale. ** Maroni Crime Family - Headed by Luigi "Big Lou" Maroni until his death where his son Sal Maroni takes control of the family. He is responsible for scarring Harvey Dent and is eventually murdered while in prison. ** Odessa Crime Family (Russian) - Arms dealers taken over by Tobias Whale. ** Riley Crime Family (Irish) - Run by Peyton Riley's father, Sean Riley, until his death. It is implied that Johnny Sabatino kills him. ** Sabatino Crime Family (Italian) - The first crime family of Gotham. Johnny Sabatino was married off to Peyton Riley as a sign of peace between the Irish and Italian mobs. Their marriage was loveless and he tries to kill her. Peyton returns with Scarface and tries to kill Johnny and they both fall into the water after a struggle and disappear. ** Dimitrov Crime Family (Russian) - Run by Yuri Dimitrov (The Russian), who happens to always be at war with the Maroni Crime Family. * Gangs ** Ghost Dragons - Run by King Snake. Lynx was assigned as their field leader and eventually killed King Snake to gain control of the gang. Lynx was accidentally beheaded by one of her own gang members. ** Golden Dragons - Gotham branch of the Hong Kong based gang. Their leader is the new Lynx. ** Intergang - Led by Bruno Mannheim, Intergang employs Johnny Stitches to take over the Gotham City underworld. They successfully take down Penguin's gang and buy out Tobias Whale to gain full control. It is yet to be seen how they will deal with the new Black Mask's claim to dominance, especially when is soon to be revealed as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, and is soon locked away in Arkham Asylum. ** Penguin's Gang - Run through the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. The Penguin was once the premier gang power in Gotham. Ousted by Intergang but was restored by Batman. He is currently fighting for dominance over Two-Face's gang, in which both sides lost and were taken over by the new Black Mask, until he was revealed to be Jeremiah Arkham and locked away in Arkham. ** The Sprang Bridge Soldiers - Control Robbinsville, almost taken over by Jason Todd. ** The Blackgaters - Briefly taken over by Jason Todd in an attempt to unite the gangs against the Underground. ** Hanoi Ten - Rivals of the Golden Dragons. ** Batboys ** Five Fingers ** Sirens ** Blue Flu Gang ** Crips ** Bloods | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gotham City Category:Organized Crime